romance?
by Keita L Sakurai
Summary: apa yang terjadi pada kisah cinta boboiboy dkk? kebanyakan oc chap 3 edited !
1. Chapter 1

female fang,typo,dll

"yi...ying..a..aku..ada...ke..ke...ken...kencan.." ying menganga, dango yang dikunyahnya terjatuh

"kenca...kencan dengan siapa?" ying bertanya lagi

"ta..taufan.." ucap fang

ying mengernyit, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berani mendekati gadis paling diincar di Rintis High School sampai sekarang karena dijaga dengan sangat ketat oleh Yaya.

"pu..pulang nanti temani aku berbelanja ya" mohonnya pada ying

"baiklah.."

akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat telah usai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

skip time

ying tengah menunggu Fang yang bergonta ganti gaun dari sejam yang lalu.

akhirnya mereka berdua selesai juga membeli sebuah gaun yang senada dengan warna rambut fang sendiri.

mereka berbicang bicang tentang berbagai macam hal dan akhirnya sampai di taman yang lumayan -tiba...

"hei cantik.. mau ke mana?"

"aku sedang terburu-buru"ucap fang cuek

"hei yang ini manis juga..."ucap salah satu preman sambil mencolek dagu ying

"aa..lepaskan"

lalu salah satu preman memegang pundak fang. ia merinding seketika.

"lepas.."ucapnya sambil menepis kasar tangan preman tersebut.

lalu...

BRUKH

preman tersebut mendorong tubuh mungil fang

"FANG!"

lalu preman tersebut beralih mengepung ying

tapi ying melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding saat itu juga.

'kacamatanya fang...tidak..'

"sekarang mau pergi ke mana kau manis ?"

dan...

BUAGH..PLETAK...DUGH DUGH

Fnag dari arah belakang dengan membabi buta memukuli satu persatu preman yang mengepung ying. dan ia menendang preman yang paling kuat lalu menginjak kepalanya dan siap memukulkan kepala si kepala preman tersebut dengan tongkat baseball kalau saja ia tidak melihat kesamping dan...

seorang pria dengan jaket berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis biru menjatuhkan bunga yang ia pegang dan melotot.

"kau... MONSTER" lalu fang pucat dan ruhnya hampir saja melayang kalau ying tidak segera menyadarkannya.

"aaahhh..." lalu fang pingsan dengan tidak elit di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tadi pagi dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan ejojo sensei. tubuhnya pucat seperti mayat hidup. gadis mengenaskan itu hanya terdiam dan seakan ruhnya telah hilang.

"ada apa dengan fang?" tanya gopal

"er..."

bagus,sekarang ying bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada fang kepada semua makhluk yang mengerubunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

fic ini terinspirasi dari fandom FT yang baru saya tonton.

saya minta maaf kalo ada fans ft yang keberatan akan fic ini

review please?


	2. Chapter 2

female fang,typo,dll

sreek

Adudu sensei masuk ke kelas..

"oke anak-anak buka buku fisika kalian halaman 108"

waktu pelajaran terasa begitu lama untuk fang,ia merasa dirinya dijatuhkan dari langit lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. mayat yang mengenaskan.

"permisi Adudu san" ucap pria dengan masker di matanya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

lalu guru yang diketahui bernama papa-zola itupun membisikkan sesuatu di antena adudu yang membuat siswa mulai berfikir 'dari mana alien ini?'

"oke silakan masuk! anak-anak,hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, namanya Gempa,nah gempa, silakan masuk"

lalu muncul sosok pria yang kemarin dilihat ying ingin pergi kencan dengan fang tapi bedanya ia dengan topi menghadap ke belakang.

"psst fang lihat ke depan!"

dengan gaya ala orang yang malas hidup, fang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ying.

"aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk bunuh diri, jadi sekarang kau diamlah!"lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi diantarea kedua tangannya di atas meja.

lalu ada yang menbarik kursi dan duduk di belakang fang.

"hei..kau gadis yang ingin diajak adikku kencan kemarin ya?"

fang gerakan patah-patah, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. matanya melotot, pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya seakan habis,jantungnya seakan siap meledak dan dengan itu ia memucat.

"adikku mengatakan bahwa kau telah bertransformasi menjadi monster" katanya lagi.

"...aaa.. aku..."fang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"bagaimana kalau kau berkencan denganku saja siang ini?" katanya lagi yang membuat backjground bunga bermekaran di belakang fang.

"..aa... baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ying aku ada kencan lagi setelah jam sekolah.." ying kali ini menjatuhkan donat lobak putih yang baru digiditnya

"err..entahlah fang, kurasa..."

"ayolah.." lalu fang memasang wajah memelas

"err... baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.ying dengan sangat sabar menunggu fang berganti baju selesai, ia dan fang segera berjalan ke area Rintis High School

mereka terus membincangkan hal hal dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting sekalipun. ditikungan, mereka melihat seekor cowok keren dengan motor kawasaki sedang menelpon seseorang, ia mengenakan jaket dengan garis merah den topi seperti yang dikenakan gempa dan taufan . tapi topinya kini menutupi wajahnya. sebelum kedua gadis itu melewatinya, ia sudah berjalan lagi entah ke mana. kedua gadis itu mengerjap.. sosok pria itu familiar sekali.

tapi mereka berdua mengangkat bahu cuek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fang menunggu dengan sabar di bawah bangku taman RHS yang luas.

"hayoyo, sudah lama nih, katanya mau kencan nih, mana?,mana?"ying kini berkomentar.

dari arah kejauhan

"ng...fang...ada yang mencarimu mereka preman," dibelakang gopal terlihat beberapa preman yang kemarin mengganggu fang dan ying.

tapi fang berlalu

"urusai.. aku sedang ingin...KYAAAA!

"fang manis sekali.." ucap gopal

entah kenapa ada lubang di depan fang sehingga gadis itu terjatuh

lalu pandangan ying dan gopal mengarah pada kacamata fang yang berada di atas tanah.

keduanya berpelukan lalu...

"siapa yang berani merusak gaunku?"ucap fang sambil bangkit dari lubang tersebut.

lalu ada seorang preman yang menarik tali gaun fang sehingga gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan ganas.

lalu...

"ARRGH..KALIAN TIDAK MAU BERTOBAT JUGA YA? KALIAN TAK PUAS ATAS KEKALAHAN KALIAN KEMARIN?"

lalu gadis itu membanting preman preman satu persatu dengan anggun.

BRAKH PRANG JDUAK JDUAK! BRUKH SIING...

baru saja fang ingin memukul kepala ketua preman, ia dikejutkan oleh aura dingin disekelilingnya.

ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, dan belakang.

terdapat tiga cowok kembar identik sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan datar

"kau... iblis..." ucap ketiganya kompak

DUK...

ia menjatuhkan tongkat golf yang ia pegang

lalu

"ADA APA DI SINI?" Tanya kaiko (boboiboy air fersi cewek)

lalu ia membawa selang besar dan siap untuk...

BYUUUUUR

menyimbur samua area taman sehingga taman seperti habis dilanda tsunami.

dari atas langit, fang melihat dirinya yang berdiri memetung seperti batu

"aku dapat melihat diriku mati dari atas sini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan scene fang pun berakhir

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

TBC

ada yang ingin meminta pair lain?

kalau iya, silakan review...

arigatou


	3. Yaya datang!

female fang,typo,dll

okey...ini pair hasil request dari Yuka chan yang telah setia membaca fic saya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BBB halilintar x Yaya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

seorang pria dengan topi biru dan sedikit garis hitam tengah bermain gitar dengan kembarnya ,Gempa, sedang membantu teman temannya menyiapkan hari ulang tahun fang.

halilintar memasang spanduk, api membersihkan properti, dan air sedang berbelanja bahan bahan kue.

dari arah berlawanan, terlihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata bundar sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah mereka.

"lai semua...LARIII"

"ada apa ying?"tanya taufan

"ada yaya! IA BAWA BISKUIT DIA LA..."

"uhuk! " yang lain langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"hayoyo... kita nak pergi kat mana ni...cepat lari la.."

lalu mereka semua lari

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saat bersembunyi, mereka asyik membincangkan biskuit dengan rasa apa yang yaya bawa kali ini.

"hayoyo, habislah kita.."ucap ying pasrah

"tak usah takut la.. kan kami ada" ucap boboiboy. entah kapan, boboiboy air kembali dari mall.

"ehh ada yang kurang dari kalian.."ucap gopal

"tenang la gopal.. kita ada lima...Taufan?

"hadir"

...Air?

"hadir"

..api?

"hadir"

...halilintar?"

"..."

"...?"

"alamak... tengok tu.. halilintar diculik la.."

semuanya mengerjab, kemudian semuanya menghibur boboiboy gempa.

tak ada yang mengetahui nasib halilintar selain tuhan dan...

Yaya

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar terus mengaduk adonan biskuit yang entah ke berapa dengan gerakan ada yang perduli pada sosoknya yang terus menunduk pasrah pada keadaan. lanjut galkubur je la...

akhirnya, setelah ia mengaduk adonannya, ia berinisiatif untuk pamit pulang dan mengatakan pada yaya bahwa semua orang sudah menunggunya untuk mengatur properti ultah fang.

ia menaruh celemek biru yaya di belakang pintu dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua -ke kamar yaya.

ia menusuri lantai keramik rumah yaya yang terasa dingin di kaki telanjangnya.

sampailah ia di depan pintu berwarna pink lembut . ia lalu memutar knok pintu dan melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh seekor anak yaya hanya berbalutkan sehelai handuk dan memegang sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengelap rambutnya yang basah.

keduanya saling pandang dan lalu-

"PUKULAN SUPER MAJEMUK"yaya memukul wajah tampan Halilintar sehingga sang empunya wajah meringis dan terpental jauh sampai depan kedai Tok Aba.

semua yang ada di kedai tok aba cengo sekaligu takut kala melihat Halilintar yang terbaring seakan tanpa nyawa.

"hayoyo.. kenapa pula budak ni?" ying membuka suara.

"hoo.. dia mesti K.O la.. pasti dia orang kena pukul yaya"

"wah terbaik la yaya" ucap Api

"hiii"sisanya bergidik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

di edit tapi dikit...

hwaa syaya harus fokus pada check penyakit jantung saya, tapi akan saya usahakan agar fic ini tidak discontinued,

maaf ya buat Yuka-chan soalnya penyakit jantung saya udah stadium ke dua,jadinya saya gak bisa panjan-panjang nulis fanfic ini...

sekali lagi maaf ya..di rumah sakit gak ada pasien megang hp..

jaa ne


End file.
